


A Good Offence

by Holonear



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Does What He Wants, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holonear/pseuds/Holonear
Summary: 一个Tony裸着和Loki战斗的故事。





	

Tony没穿衣服。Tony为了保命而战斗，裸着的。他为自己还没有被杀死感到震惊。没穿装甲或衣服和一个人类战斗是一回事，但和一个致命的外星魔法师战斗则完全是另一回事了，毕竟他真的不擅长赤手空拳格斗。

 

Loki带着周身闪烁的魔法和傲慢的表情出现的时候Tony正泡在温泉里对付在Loki之前出现的半兽人（长得就像指环王里的半兽人）。Tony在日本，为了娱乐而不是商业，他最近一直在度假。因为神的造访他不得不仓促的跳出私人温泉，飞奔到庭院以拥有足够的反击空间。Loki在Tony打败最后一个半兽人、窜进庭院并转身面向房子的过程中一直不缓不慢的跟着，直到他看清Tony时脸上的优越表情才转变成吃惊。Loki的目光停留在Tony的身上，集中在腹部和大腿之间。这为Tony的主动出击提供了绝佳机会。老实说，他觉得自己会被Loki手中过分锋利的矛刺穿身体，但是下一秒它就被主人丢到了地上，之后他们一起暴跌在草坪上。当Tony踢、打、抓甚至试图咬Loki时，这场战斗几乎像是两个男孩在草地上嬉闹，即使过程中Tony一直在等待装甲的到来并思考Loki这他妈到底是发了哪门子疯。Tony想过自己会被魔法炸飞、被Loki的蛮力扯掉胳膊，他甚至预想过自己莫名其妙的就死掉了，在看起来什么都没发生的情况下。他们在草地上翻滚，身体逐渐被汗水浸湿并且满是泥土污渍。当Tony打在Loki皮肤上的拳头没有给对方造成一点伤害反而他觉得自己骨头被震碎的时候，Tony吃痛的发出嘶嘶和呻吟声。那位魔法师的呼吸越来越急促而粗糙，Tony并未多想，他半牵制着Loki试图找到好的压制位点。他的脚在潮湿的草地上滑动，猛地向前，然后，在意外跨坐在神身上的一瞬间，震惊于他隔着几层皮革和盔甲都能感受到的东西。他低头看向Loki，脸上的每一处都在表示他的惊讶。Loki脸颊通红，眼神几乎是悔恨的但又立刻充满坚定。Loki突然起身，轻易地突破了Tony的禁锢。这意味着Tony将会向后跌倒，但Loki的手扶住了Tony的臀部并引导对方准确无误地坐在了自己的大腿上。Loki的另一只手则钳住Tony的下巴迫使他们在离对方只有几英寸的距离对视。

 

“你想过呼救吗，Iron Man？”Loki轻声问，气息拂过Tony的脸侧，“或许，你可以不去联系你的复仇者们，作为回报，我不会杀你。”Tony能感觉到放在他臀部的手指开始移动，缓慢的抚摸。“我必须告诉你这完全不是我本来的计划，”Loki停顿了一下，他的眼神往下移到Tony的胸部，然后更低，“多么美味的身体。(deliciously unclothed)”

 

Tony的嘴张的更开了，Loki只是把视线重新回到对方的脸上，并对着Tony笑的得意，“我想我可以把我所有用来恶作剧的精力花在你的臀部上长达几个小时，这种——”Loki的手滑离Tony的股沟，转而整个捏住臀瓣。“适当的消遣，我很在行。”Loki的声音像是天鹅的绒毛，手宽大而粗糙，而双眼闪烁着承诺的光芒，这一切的一切，让Tony的生殖器违背主人的意志，勃起了。Loki宽厚结实的手拉着Tony使他前倾。“你的决定呢，Iron Man？”在Tony的脸颊撞上Loki的嘴唇时他几乎失去了思考能力，他顺从本能小心的开始移动臀部透过皮革碾磨Loki的硬挺。Tony抬起视线正好撞进对方眼里，他在神眼里看见了灼热燃烧的情欲火焰。Tony对自己正在做的事感到不可思议，不过，他现在是以一个平民的身份在度假，对吧？

 

“That you better call me Tony.”

 

Loki对此的回应是热烈的亲吻。神把别过头呼吸的Tony匆匆拉进一个又一个吻里。Loki翻转身体把Tony禁锢在自己身下，欲求不满般长久的热吻。神的衣物瞬间消失了，肌肤相亲和下身相互摩擦的快感让他们都情不自禁的呻吟出声。

 

显然，裸着战斗有某些不可思议的好处。


End file.
